Containers with lids are commonly used for commercial or residential applications. It is typical to store articles such as tools, recreational equipment, supplies, materials, and the like in the containers. The lids cover an open end of the container to secure and protect the articles contained within the container.
Lids may be transported and stored in various arrangements, such as by stacking the lids. To facilitate stacking, lids are often designed to be partially received within one another, wherein an upper exterior portion of a first lid is received within a lower interior portion of a second lid. This may include tapering various features of the lid, wherein an exterior cross section of an upper portion of the feature is smaller than an interior cross section of a lower portion of the feature.
However, conventional container lids may not contain sufficient strength or stability to support a substantial number of lids that may stacked together. For example, as the number of lids in a stack increases, the weight of the lids forces the lids together, thereby causing the tapered portions of the lid to be splayed outwards as the depth the first lid within the second lid increases. After a period of time, lids stored in this manner may become permanently deformed. Such deformation can result in the lids not fitting or mating correctly with their respective containers in end use.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a container lid that is configured for stacking and has sufficient strength and stability to militate against warping or damage during transportation and storage.